


Wingman

by bustanut09



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustanut09/pseuds/bustanut09
Summary: As always, thanks to @mythicaliz and @matrimus!





	Wingman

Rhett watches the same small brunette walk out of the same cafeteria with the same salad every single day at exactly 2 p.m. Link isn’t with him every time but he’s there enough to notice the hawk-like stare and the sudden tension that comes over Rhett anytime he sees her pass by. Link’s not an idiot. He can tell Rhett likes her but, as much as most people would assume differently, Rhett is painfully awkward when it comes to women. He can flirt innocently enough but the second he actually likes someone, his brain shuts down. 

“Want me to go talk to her for ya?” Link nudges Rhett with his elbow and Rhett noticeably flinches. There are four benches at the table but Rhett and Link are crowded together on one seat.

“What are you talking about?” Rhett asks, trying to look casual. Link immediately starts laughing, not the hysterical high-pitched one Rhett loves so much but the laugh he makes when he thinks he’s right. It immediately puts Rhett’s defenses up. 

“Seriously, man? You stare any harder, you’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm. Look, if you’re nervous, I can go over there. Break the tension. Smooth the road out for ya.” Link says with a wink.

“No, what you mean is, you’re gonna go over there and steal yet another girl out from under me.” Rhett glowers over at his best friend. 

“If they were under you, you wouldn’t have a problem, buddyroll.” Link smirks back at him. Rhett starts to get offended but then really stops to think about that last sentence and a broad smile crosses over his face.

“So you think I’d be that good in bed, then?” Rhett grins over at Link and Link’s whole face turns beet red. 

“What... What are you even talking about?” Link stammers out, looking intently at Rhett’s face.

“You just said that if I ever had a girl under me, you wouldn’t be able to steal them away. That implies that I’d be good enough in bed to keep anyone I wanted. Thanks, man. I appreciate that you think of me like that.” Rhett slaps Link hard on the back.

“You appreciate me thinking of you like that?” Link’s nose crinkles up in mock disgust, “You want me to think about you having sex! That’s gross, brother!” 

Rhett knows Link is laughing at his expense but Rhett can’t help the chuckle that escapes him just watching Link lose it. As Link’s laughter starts to die down, he realizes that Rhett has gone tense against him once again. He follows Rhett’s gaze to see the small brunette quickly making her way to their table. Link sobers up as she reaches them with a bright smile on her face and she leans down way too close to Rhett, in Link’s opinion. Link frowns at the hand she rests on Rhett’s shoulder. 

“Hey y’all, my name is Tiffany and I am from the Zeta Beta chapter of Alpha Delta Pi. As everyone knows, May is a big month for us girls so we’re having a little celebration.” She shimmies her shoulders at the word ‘celebration’ and Link instantly decides he doesn’t like her. “Now, normally we wouldn’t allow any boys but we’re trying to lead by example so we decided to open it up to all you gay men. So, that bein’ said, I just wanted to formally invite y’all to our little get together tonight.” Rhett’s mouth falls open and then promptly closes and Link frowns even more at the girl in front of them. Link is about to correct her but then he feels an arm wrap around his waist and he quickly looks down at the hand that has taken hold of his hip. 

Rhett gives Link a pleading look before turning back to the girl with an uncomfortable smile on his face. “My boyfriend and I would love to come.”

Link starts coughing violently when Rhett says ‘my boyfriend’ but he doesn’t say anything. The girl seems delighted and starts rattling off directions to the sorority but Link can’t focus on anything except the grip Rhett has on him. The girl finally walks away but Rhett doesn’t let go as he looks back at Link. Link knows the look Rhett is giving him right now, he’s seen it every time Rhett is about to ask him to do something extremely stupid. Link instantly frowns back at Rhett in response.

“Please, Link.” Rhett immediately starts begging.

“Please what, Rhett? I know you’re not askin’ me to do what I think you’re askin’ me, right?” Rhett’s not answering him, just looking down with big grey-green eyes. “Rhett?”

“It’s only one night, Link! We’ll be some of the only guys in a house full of drunk sorority girls. Think about it, man! They probably won’t even remember the gay thing by the time the night’s over. Please, Link.” Rhett says in one long-winded breath. Link responds by prying Rhett’s hand off of him and quickly getting up from the table. As he turns around to walk away, Rhett calls out to him again, “Please, Link! You know how bad I am at this and I really like her.”

That’s what does it for him. Even though he’s decided he doesn’t like the girl, he would do anything to help Rhett. Link looks back once and angrily nods his consent before storming off across campus. “Thank you!” Rhett yells after him. Link flips him off over his shoulder in response. 

************

Link questions why he’s getting so dressed up. He knows he’s not a fan of sorority girls so it certainly isn’t for them but that doesn’t stop him from delicately shaving the outline of his goatee. He’s wearing his royal blue polo, the one Rhett says he likes so much because it matches his eyes, and his bleached hair is carefully spiked up despite the short length. Link brushes his teeth and then strides out of the bathroom to find Rhett standing in front of his closet in only his boxers. Link’s eyes run up the expanse of Rhett’s freckled back but he quickly checks himself and clears his throat. 

“I hope you’re not planning on goin’ like that.” Link lightly jokes. Rhett chuckles as he turns to glance at Link and then looks at him again a little longer, eyes trailing the length of Link’s body.

“Damn, Link. You look good.” Rhett says nonchalantly and Link immediately blushes. ‘It’s normal for friends to say shit like that to each other, right?’ Link thinks but before he can respond, Rhett has already turned his attention back to his closet. 

“Tell me why we’re doing this again, Rhett.” Link doesn’t want to admit how nervous he is and he keeps hoping Rhett is going to change his mind. 

“Cause I like her, man.” Rhett says as he grabs a faded green sweater from one of the hangers.

“How does pretending we’re gay help you with that, buddyroll?” Link asks as he grabs the sweater out of Rhett’s hands and replaces it with a grey flannel button-up. Rhett doesn’t hesitate to start putting it on as he turns to dig a pair of baggy jeans from his dresser. 

“I don’t know, Link, but this is the closest I’ve gotten to talking to her so it’s gotta be worth a shot. Maybe I can tell her I’m bi or something.” Rhett huffs out. 

“And what? Completely forget about your gorgeous boyfriend?” Link straightens the collar on the back of Rhett’s shirt.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Rhett turns around and Link unbuttons the top button of Rhett’s flannel for good measure then smooths out the front pockets, unintentionally groping Rhett’s pecs.

“You ready, or what? Let’s get this show on the road, brother!” Link pats Rhett’s shoulder and turns to grab his keys from the nightstand. Rhett lets out a nervous breath as he shuts the dorm room door behind them.

*********

Rhett and Link stand in front of the big white door of the sorority house but, as Link lifts his fist to knock, Rhett stops him with a hand on his arm. Link looks over in confusion and Rhett has a strange look on his face that Link’s never seen before. 

“Do you, uh... Do you think we should be holding hands?” Rhett is staring almost too intensely into Link’s eyes. A panicked expression crosses over Link’s face but Rhett is quickly rambling on, “I mean, we’re supposed to be boyfriends or whatever and that seems like a normal thing boyfriends would do. If we’re really gonna sell this thing, we should make it look as real as possible, right? At least in the beginning...” Link shuts him up by simply grabbing his hand and promptly knocking on the door.

The door opens in an eruption of noise. The entire house is flooded with a sea of blonde hair and cutoff jeans. Rhett and Link enter hand in hand and all eyes turn to them for a moment before the girls breakdown into fits of giggles. The girl that let them in is leading them to the kitchen while cheerfully babbling something to them about how they all just love gay men and how proud she is that they’re so open with who they are. Link’s the only one paying attention since Rhett seems to be scanning the crowd for someone. Link quickly realizes he must be looking for the pretty brunette from earlier and he feels his stomach churn. Link tries to push the feeling down as he grips Rhett’s hand a little harder and Rhett runs his thumb across Link’s knuckles in response. This causes a whole different feeling to shoot through Link and he shivers when he realizes the feeling is arousal. 

The girl that led them to the kitchen, who Link soon finds out is named Hailey, is pushing two cups into their unoccupied hands. Link thinks to ask what it is but decides he doesn’t really care either way. If he’s gonna make it through tonight, and through whatever is going on with how his body is responding to tonight, he’s gonna need all the alcohol he can get. He throws the drink back and then takes Rhett’s cup and throws that back too. 

“You okay, bo?” Rhett leans down and whispers a little too close to Link’s ear. Link could feel the slight drag of Rhett’s lip on his earlobe and his dick twitches slightly in response. ‘No’ Link squeezes his eyes shut briefly before responding.

“Yeah, I’m good, man.” Link says unconvincingly. He chances a glance up at Rhett and Rhett is already staring down at him in concern. 

“Aw, that is just so darn cute! Y’all call each other beau!” Hailey states loudly to the entire kitchen. The room breaks out in an echo of ‘awws’ before someone yells “KISS!” from somewhere in the back. Soon, a rather large crowd has gathered and everyone is enthusiastically chanting, “Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!” 

Rhett and Link are both bright red now and Link won’t even make eye contact with Rhett but he feels Rhett squeeze his hand before he’s leaning down and taking Link’s chin in his other hand. Link’s eyes are as wide as saucers when he finally looks up at Rhett. Rhett mouths the words ‘It’s gonna be okay’ before he’s leaning down to ghost his lips over Link’s. It’s over almost immediately and Link lets out a sigh of relief but the crowd is apparently not satisfied. Hailey reaches over and smacks Rhett on the chest.

“Oh c’mon, guys! You can do better than that!” The room starts cheering in response. Link looks back up at Rhett and he can see Rhett take a deep breath before turning towards him once more. Rhett’s free hand once again comes up to Link but this time he’s running his thumb along Link’s cheekbone, cupping his face. They stare at each other for a second and everything suddenly feels so real. Rhett leans slowly down and rests his forehead against Link’s and Link genuinely smiles up at him for the gesture. Rhett smiles back and then he leans down to press his lips against Link’s once again. 

This time, they don’t pull back right away. They can hear the girls all yelling in excitement around them but none of that seems to matter as Link sighs into the kiss. Rhett’s heart swoops and he drops Link’s hand to cup the other side of his face and pull him in deeper. Link’s hands wrap around Rhett’s waist and slide up his back and Rhett opens his mouth to slide his tongue against Link’s lips. Link opens his mouth as well and, when their tongues meet, everything around them fades away. The kiss is gentle at first but Link’s hands traveling all over Rhett’s body is making Rhett lose control. He’s never felt anything like this before and he starts to realize he’s definitely getting hard. ‘Who knew Neal had this in him?’ Rhett thinks as he unintentionally grinds his hips forward into Link. 

Link pulls away with a gasp and he stares up at Rhett in shock for a second before he frantically spins around and pushes his way through the crowd. Link quickly finds a bathroom and cuts the line to lock himself in. ‘What the hell was that?’ Link pushes his hand down on his cock, ineffectively trying to will away his erection. Link leans his head back against the door and closes his eyes while he tries to catch his breath. Before even a minute passes, Link hears a soft knock on the door and Rhett lightly calling his name on the other side. ‘Fuck’ Link considers ignoring it but Rhett quickly knocks again so Link braces himself before unlocking the door. As soon as it starts to open, Rhett pushes through and shuts the door behind him, locking it back up again. He doesn’t turn around right away and Link is left standing there, staring at Rhett’s back for the second time that night.

“Link...” Rhett starts as he finally turns. They stand and stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. Rhett doesn’t know what to think but the feel of being in Link’s arms, the tiny nibble Link gave to Rhett’s bottom lip, the hands desperately sliding up and down his back are seared into his brain. Before Rhett can start to speak again, Link is launching himself at Rhett. He barely has time to react as Link’s mouth suddenly comes into contact with his once again. Link is everywhere, his neck, his chest, his lips, all in a frantic need to bring them closer. Rhett is clawing at Link’s polo and Link finally realizes that Rhett is trying to take it off. Link breaks contact long enough to tear it off of himself and throw it to the side. He reaches forward with shaky hands and starts unbuttoning Rhett’s flannel but Rhett bats his hand away and does it himself. Before Rhett can even get his shirt off all the way, Link’s mouth is on Rhett’s chest. He drags his lip across Rhett’s nipple and then lightly bites down on it. Rhett moans as he slides a hand into Link’s hair and tugs, causing a whimper to escape from Link. Rhett and Link lock eyes and everything stops for a heavy moment but then Rhett is leaning down to pull Link’s lower lip into his mouth and everything speeds back up again. 

Rhett pushes his pants and boxers down as far as he can with Link glued to his neck and Link’s hand immediately finds Rhett’s impressively hard cock. Rhett isn’t as long as him but he’s impossibly thick and Link has a hard time getting his fingers all the way around as he slides his hand up and down. Rhett’s head falls back against the door with a loud thud as Link slowly makes his way down Rhett’s chest, kissing and nipping any patch of skin he can find. Rhett is overwhelmed with the different sensations going on all over his body and he closes his eyes for a second to try to regain his grip. Before he has the chance, Link’s tongue is suddenly sliding across the tip of Rhett’s leaking cock. 

“Oh, gosh! Link!” Rhett’s eyes fly open to look down at his best friend. Link has managed to take his pants off too and his hand is a flurry of movement over his own cock as he slides Rhett’s slowly past his wet lips. Rhett’s hands are in Link’s hair again but Rhett is very careful not to push down. His cock is still sinking deeply into Link’s mouth and he doesn’t know how Link does it but he takes the entire length of him in before pulling back up. Link starts bobbing in earnest as Rhett’s fingernails scrape through Link’s bleached hair. When Rhett hits the back of Link’s throat and he lets out a tiny gag, Rhett immediately starts cumming in overwhelming bursts. He tries to pat Link’s head to warn him but Link just pushes Rhett’s entire length in as far as it will go and swallows every last drop. The feeling of Rhett’s cock spasming in his mouth triggers Link’s orgasm as well and he grunts as his cum hits his own chest. 

Link pulls off of Rhett and wipes the drool from his swollen lips. As he stands upright, he meets Rhett’s eyes and Rhett can see the fear immediately return to Link’s face. Before Link has a chance to second guess himself, Rhett leans down and ghosts his lips over Link’s once more. Link smirks up at Rhett and Rhett can’t help but smile back. 

“What about Tiffany?” Link suddenly remembers the small brunette.

“Who?” Rhett replies and Link smiles even wider. He decides that today is probably the best day of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to @mythicaliz and @matrimus!


End file.
